Harry Potter:21 years later
by EkkDrama
Summary: 21 years on and Harry is still going strong. includes holiday to Romania and platform 9 and 3/4.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Harry's ears rang for a moment as he heard the familiar sound of the Hogwarts train whistle. He looked into his wife's light brown eyes as they waited, hand-in-hand for the train which their three children were aboard, to come to a halt. It had been Lily's first year at Hogwarts, whereas Albus and James had already been in Hogwarts for several terms, as Albus was in his third year now, and James had just sat his O.W.L's.

Harry always loved when his children came home, as he missed them while they were away for term. He could tell that Ginny missed them as well, like any parent would. They were very excited because this summer they were going on holiday to Romania with Hermione, Ron and their kids, to visit Ginny and Ron's brother Charlie. It was a wonder, thought Harry that Charlie had not yet retired, as he was in his late forties, and being a dragon trainer certainly wouldn't be an easy job!

Finally the train came into view, and Harry walked forward a few paces still hand-in-hand with Ginny. He felt her squeeze his hand gently and he squeezed hers back. Once the train had stopped a wall of sound greeted his ears as the train doors opened. The nearest door to Harry opened and he saw the long red hair of his daughter bobbing through the throng of students. When she spotted them, she turned and muttered something to the group of first-year girls and boys that she had been with and started to half walk half bounce happily over to her parents. She greeted them with a huge toothy grin and a quick hug each. She seemed to be bursting to leap into their arms, but didn't seem to want to while her friends were watching. She turned slowly to her mother and said "Mummy, can I go and talk with my friends? It's just, we were sort of in the middle of a conversation'. Harry had the urge to laugh at his daughter's boldness but also felt some other, unexplainable emotion. He had never heard his daughter speak so maturely before. But before he had time enough to dwell on this, she had hurried away again to speak with her group of friends, which he noticed, included the Lovegood twins, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. They both had their mother's dirty blonde hair and pale skin. Just as this thought crossed his mind, Luna herself with her husband Rolf Scamander appeared beside their twin sons.

He turned slightly and saw through the smoke emitting from the train, his eldest son James standing with his back to him, in what appeared to be a very strange head writhing routine. He moved his head an inch and saw that he was not in fact writhing his head, he was instead in a very intense lip-lock with a young witch he only presumed was James girlfriend, who he must've "forgotten" to mention in his letters. Harry could not help but feel slightly proud of his son.

He turned yet again, and this time saw his best friends Ron and Hermione standing just beside the platform barrier. They were both in conversation with Luna who seemed to have received the same story from her children as Harry and Ginny had with Lily. He indicated to Ginny that he was going to talk Ron and Hermione, and she followed. Ron looked up as they approached and waved heartily.

'Alright mate?', grinned Ron. Harry grinned back, took Ron's outstretched hand and shook it. He hugged both Hermione and Luna and then turned to face the group of friends. 'So Luna', said Ginny kindly, 'how's the new job going?', for Luna had recently been promoted to head of the wizarding naturalist company she worked for. 'Oh, very good' replied Luna in her usually dreamy voice, 'Yes the people are very nice, and I'm very happy there'. Ginny acknowledged this with a smile. There was a brief silence as they all waited patiently for Luna to go on, but when she didn't Hermione chirped in. 'Oh, I almost forgot to mention, me and Ron (she nodded swiftly to her husband), we were hoping ye would all come over for dinner this Friday? And also of course the children are welcome'. Luna beamed when she heard this and looked as if she was about to rocket through the roof, with the vigour of her bounce. 'Oh yes please'! Exclaimed Luna, 'Yes I would love that'! Her eyes seemed to bulge with excitement. Rolf took her hand and simply nodded his agreement, as he stared lovingly into her silver eyes. Ginny just about suppressed a giggle as she accepted the invitation to dinner as well, although in quite a less exuberant manner as Luna had.

Just as Harry was about to go looking for him, Albus, with his cousin Rose came strolling through the crowd and reached their parents. Albus smiled shyly at his Uncle and Aunt, then said awkwardly 'Alright dad, mum'. He gave his mum a quick hug then started to play quietly with Rose's ginger cat, while Rose hugged her parents in turn and began to chat animatedly to them. Ginny and Luna started talking for a few minutes, then both turned and walked over to the group of first years. Several minutes later they both arrived back with Lily, Lorcan and Lysander. Hermione seemed to be looking around anxiously for something then turned to Harry and said, 'Harry, you wouldn't mind helping me find Hugo would you?', 'Course not', replied Harry, 'I might find James while I'm at it'. They set off around the platform and stopped only moments later when Hermione spotted Hugo standing amongst a small group of giggling girls. She hurried quickly towards him and Harry watched as she took him away from the girls and walk briskly back to Ron. Harry wandered back to where he had last seen James but he could no longer see him there. He walked around the platform and finally found James with the same girl, but this time leaning against a pillar as they hugged tightly and then finally began to talk. Harry allowed him a few minutes before heading over to him and bringing him back to his mother.

After another ten minutes, everyone had said their goodbyes and once they were given the all clear the three families passed through the barrier. The Potters all bundled into their car as did the Weasley's their car. Luna and Rolf however were going to walk to a nearby field then were going to disapparate. Harry was happier now that all of his children were back with him again, as was Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next week or so was a bit of a scramble. After the dinner at Ron and Hermione's the Potters spent the weekend getting back to the usual routine, but as soon as the weekend was over, everyone spent the days packing their bags for the holiday to Romania. They were going to leave on Wednesday morning as early as possible, as the travel distance from Britain to Romania was quite long by portkey.

When Wednesday morning came, Harry and Ginny both awoke at the crack of dawn. They tried and failed several times to awaken their children, but eventually when the smell of breakfast wafted to the room, the kids had no problem rising. The Potters met The Weasleys in a small orchard beside the river that separated the two villages that the families lived in, from each other. After taking the glowing silvery blue muggle candlestick, and after the familiar yet still unpleasant jerk behind the naval, the two families landed rather smoothly in a small paddock in Romania, where Charlie Weasley was seen to be waiting at the gate.

When the family landed, Charlie's freckly face burst into a huge smile. He hurried forward and helped to pull Lily, who seemed to be the only one who had fallen on the landing, once more to her feet. Ginny ran forward to hug her older brother, who seemed absolutely delighted to see his extended family all standing in front of him. Harry did take to mind however that Charlie rarely saw his family as they all lived so far away. After everyone got re-acquainted with each other, the five Potters, four Weasleys and Charlie all made their way to Charlie's house that he shared with his large group of unusual pets which was just across the hill that they were atop.

When they finally reached the house, the children (even moody teenager James) were ecstatic! They all immediately fell in love with Charlie's group of pets. They ranged from small winged sausage dogs, to overgrown cats that looked like candyfloss, and even a chestnut Hippogriff named Rowlagana. That evening everyone went to bed very early, as the slight time difference, plus the traveling, was quite tiring.

The next morning, after breakfast, Charlie showed them the area where he worked with the dragons, however, the children did not take to these animals quite as quickly as they had with the pets at Charlie's home. Eventually though, after Charlie showed them that the dragons were very securely tied up, the children became quite fond of the creatures. In the afternoon, Charlie showed Harry, Ron, Albus, James and Hugo a large orchard that he and his friends often used to play quidditch. So while the boys played quidditch, Hermione, Ginny, Rose and Lily all ventured into the nearest wizarding town to do a little bit of shopping, as Charlie had told them there were a few different shops to explore there.

Over the next week and a half the families partook in many unusual activities, such as taking part in a midnight broomstick making festival, watching local villagers putting on various plays and even taking part in a dragon training class! It was definitely a very eventful week, and probably one of the most exciting, adventurous and fun holiday Harry and his family had ever been on. Ron and Hermione seemed to be thinking along the same lines, as Harry rarely saw either of them without a smile on their faces.

When it came to the day before the families were due to go home, Charlie decided that he would like to have a family leaving party. Tables with silky purple tablecloths were set up in Charlie's large back garden, strings of flowers were strewn across some large trees and a beautiful feast was prepared by Ginny and Hermione, including juicy racks of lamb, plates upon plates of various vegetables, chips, sauces and even a full turkey was cooked and placed in the very centre of the tables. Dessert was also catered, which included things such as large bowls of different flavoured ice-cream, a three layer chocolate sponge cake and a plate-full of profiteroles four times the normal size!

After dinner was eaten, stories were recalled and jokes were told, everyone went to bed feeling very well-fed and happy, though Harry noticed that Charlie looked a little bit less happy as everyone else, but only slightly. Harry presumed it was because he would be on his own again. He felt upset for Charlie, because he seemed to have enjoyed himself so much over the past few days. The next morning there were hugs and kisses all round before the portkey was due to leave.

'Thank you all for coming', was what Charlie had to say, 'but I'll definitely miss ye when you're gone'. 'Thank you for having us', replied Hermione. Then Ron chipped in 'but thanks even more for putting up with us mate'. 'Yeah' said Harry, 'and the kids too'. Everyone laughed at this, but seconds later they were ushered on as Hermione let out a tiny shriek because the portkey had just glowed extremely blue. There were some very quick last minute goodbyes and everyone stretched out a finger and yet again the jerk behind the naval occurred. As they left the ground, in a blur of colour, Harry saw Charlie already walking over the hills back to house. Seconds later they landed in the same orchard, but this time everyone dropped to the ground on landing, probably from exhaustion, thought Harry!


End file.
